Just For Draco
by Shooting Star10
Summary: True love can only blossom from a true heart.
1. Changing

DISCLAIMER:   
  
I am making no money off of this.   
  
Harry Potter was created by JK Rowling, and I have written this mainly because I love  
  
the series.   
  
All characters besides the following are the creation of JK Rowling:  
  
Sabrina Courton  
  
MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM THE FIFTH INSTALLMENT OF THE HARRY POTTER  
  
SERIES, HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX. DO NOT READ IF YOU  
  
DO NOT WANT THE ENDING TO BE SPOILED.  
  
  
  
------------  
  
This is a Harry Potter fanfiction. No matter how much I may *wish*   
  
Harry Potter is mine, it isn't. This fanfiction was created out of pure love  
  
for this series.  
  
------------  
  
Ginny Weasley never expected that she would fall in love with  
  
a Slytherin. Especially Draco Malfoy. He was Harry and Ron's sworn  
  
enemy...which means that he was Ginny's sworn enemy as well. Being the  
  
youngest of a big family, she was expected to fall into her brothers'   
  
footsteps. She loved them and all, but she wanted to be her own person.  
  
Now that Percy was gone, and Fred and George quit school, her parents  
  
were depending on her to show true Weasley spirit. There was always  
  
Ron, Bill, and Charlie. Couldn't she live her own life? Nope. Which  
  
is why Ginny couldn't say anything to anyone.   
  
It was during double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw that   
  
Ginny saw Sabrina Courton. Her ice-blue eyes caught hers, and they seemed  
  
to pair. I should talk to her, thought Ginny. She seems nice.  
  
Ginny needed a best friend. She was overcome with fear that she  
  
might just run and tell Ron that she loved Draco...just to relieve herself  
  
of the burden. Maybe if I have a friend, she'll help me, thought Ginny.  
  
After class, she made a point to go over to her. "Hi, my name   
  
is Ginny Weasley. What's yours?" It was the beginning of a beautiful  
  
friendship.   
  
Ginny and Sabrina were inseparable. Being in separate houses,  
  
it was hard to just sit down and talk. They made promises that over  
  
the summer, they'd visit each other. On the weekends, they'd sit outside  
  
under a beech tree and just talk. It was during one of these days that  
  
Ginny finally decided Sabrina would keep her secret.  
  
"Sabrina, I have a secret that I need to tell someone. It's been  
  
bothering me for quite a while now."  
  
"Ginny, you could tell me anything. Plus, I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Oh, you're great, Sabrina!"  
  
"So, what's the matter?"  
  
Ginny spilled it. She explained how much she loved Draco. How  
  
every time he caught her eye, her stomach flipped and her mind went blank.  
  
How she made a point just to bump into him...so that he would say  
  
something in his beautiful voice. Even if it was an insult, she still  
  
ran back to the common room to lay in bed and dream. Sabrina's first  
  
impression was shock.  
  
"DRACO?! He's a slimy git...that's what he is!" Sabrina suddenly  
  
shouted.  
  
"Sabrina!" Ginny whispered. "Nobody's supposed to know! I can't  
  
control who I fall in love with. Just help me!"  
  
"What am I supposed to-" Ginny slapped a hand over Sabrina's  
  
mouth.  
  
"Shh!"  
  
--TIME LAPSE--  
  
After Ginny's sixth year in Hogwarts, she invited Sabrina to  
  
The Burrow. Sabrina came to The Burrow in July, and she stayed for  
  
a week. While she was there, they hatched a plan that would leave an  
  
imprint on the two of them for years to come.  
  
Ginny had grown hopelessly in love with Draco. He consumed most  
  
of her thoughts and her dreams. She was willing to do anything for  
  
him to see that. And so, Sabrina and Ginny worked together.  
  
"I have to get him to notice me! I'll do anything, Sabrina, ANYTHING!"  
  
Ginny pleaded as they sat on her bed.  
  
"Ginny! You're willing to change your appearance and attitude  
  
over a boy?" Sabrina looked apalled.  
  
"I love him! I need to know if he loves me."  
  
"Well, we don't exactly have the skill to brew a Polyjuice potion."  
  
"I KNOW!"  
  
"Ginny, relax. I'm sure there is a way to make this work...some  
  
logical and mature way."  
  
"No, Sabrina."  
  
And that was the beginning. Sabrina and Ginny spent hours  
  
modifying her appearance and attitude.   
  
[STEP 1] Fixing the hair.  
  
"Ginny, Draco might not go for red heads." Sabrina sighed.  
  
"Oh, I know." Ginny sat and thought.  
  
"I'll just have to dye it then." Ginny didn't hesitate.  
  
"But, Ginny! You're a Weasley. You're known for your  
  
fiery red hair! You can't just go and...dye it!" Sabrina was shocked.  
  
"Sabrina, are we going to get Draco to notice me or what?"  
  
"Oh, alright. Let's go to Diagon alley and see if we can  
  
get some potion."  
  
They picked up some Black Hair Potion and before long, Ginny's  
  
hair was a sleek black. She wore it in an up-do, with two strands of  
  
spiral curls on each side of her forehead. It was the ultimate in sheek.  
  
Mrs. Weasley almost fainted when she saw it.  
  
"Ginny! What did you do to your hair?"  
  
"I only made it more fashionable."  
  
[STEP 2] Attitude  
  
"Sabrina, I can't go around acting so nice and friendly. Draco  
  
would never do that." Ginny said with a look of disgust on her face, as  
  
she twisted one of curls around her index finger.  
  
"Well, Ginny, I would protest, but you haven't stopped yet. Now  
  
I wonder, why bother?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nevermind. Let's get started, shall we?" Sabrina stood up and  
  
paced back and forth. After a few seconds, she stopped.   
  
"Look, I don't want to be a part of this anymore. This attitude  
  
you want....work on it yourself. I'm out of the picture." 


	2. Voice Of Reason

NOTE: Draco may seem nice than he is in the Harry Potter series, but that's how he is developing as a character in this fiction. Rate it, don't flame it, please. I apologize for a mistake in the first chapter, where it states that Ginny was finishing her sixth year. It was supposed to be fifth. I'll fix it in the near future.  
  
"Sabrina!" Ginny called. But it was too late. Sabrina had already left, and she was probably flying in the flames, traveling by Floo Powder. She had ruined everything. Ginny was ready to sit down, and cry.  
  
But suddenly, a new attitude overcame her. She simply stood up and said "Whatever. It's time for dinner  
  
anyway. Ugh." And she headed downstairs.  
  
"Virginia Weasley! What have you done to your beautiful hair...?" Mr. Weasley gasped.  
  
"HELLO! This is so much more fashionable. I mean, like, you can't expect me to go around with that grotesque red hair."  
  
"Ginny..." Ron gaped at her younger sister.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
-----------  
  
That was pretty much her attitude throughout the entire summer. Most of her time was spent up in her room practicing curses to show off to Draco. She sighed dreamily. Surely, this was worth it, she thought.   
  
The day before it was time to go to Hogwarts, Ginny packed all her neccessities, and spent hours making sure her hair would look just right. It was time, she thought.  
  
-----------  
  
On September 1, Ginny Weasley boarded the Hogwarts express. She puposefully found a compartment directly behind Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco went around the other compartments, smirking at the other students. It wasn't long before Draco stopped by her compartment. She smiled slyly, and Draco was shocked.  
  
"G-Ginny W-Weasley, right?"  
  
"Actually, I go by Virginia now." She said in a conceited tone.  
  
"Oh, right." Draco rushed out quickly, before his face turned beet red. Ginny smiled. She had done it. Draco noticed her. Now it was only a matter of days before he started to like her.  
  
-----------  
  
During the first week at Hogwarts, Ginny smirked at first years, joked and cursed Hufflepuffs, and was downright mean. Ron could do nothing but gape, and Harry started to miss the days when she goggled at him...she was so much nicer back then. Fred and George regularly joked about Virgina, and how much she had changed. Gryffindors weren't the only ones noticing...  
  
Draco Malfoy relaxed in a black leather arm chair in the Slytherin common room. The room was empty; Crabbe and Goyle were still pigging out in the Great Hall.   
  
"That Virginia girl is quite a character. That black hair. It's so...unlike her." Draco said to himself, in a barely audible voice. "Maybe I underestimated her."  
  
Draco knew that he was starting to like Ginny. He tried to push it out of his mind, but it kept returning to him. How could he like Ginny? Or, Virgina, rather. He was in his seventh year, and graduating from Hogwarts. It was his turn to go out into the world. Where was he to go? Was he really in love with Ginny? Draco knew the truth. Draco also realized that Ginny didn't have to change. Why had she changed?  
  
-----------  
  
"Ginny. Come here." Sabrina yelled from under the Beech Tree one Saturday.  
  
"Oh, Sabrina. You jest." Ginny replied.  
  
"Well, well, well. Why don't you come over and see?" Sabrina knew how to combat this problem.  
  
"Oh, fine."  
  
"What'd you know? It's the flirtacious little jerk to can't seem to live her life with her own personality. Dear me, aren't we just so popular! Isn't it so much fun to demean little first years, and joke on Hufflepuffs? Yes, I bet it is. All because you're boy-crazy. Does ickle Ginny-kins have a ickle problem with being Ginny? Aww, yes, I bet she does. Well, I thought you were better than that Virginia Weasley. I don't even know why I became your friend. Oh, yes, now I remember. BECAUSE I CARED! And I care now! I care about how you are throwing your life away over a boy. Oh, sure it's love. It's always love. But love can only blossom from a true heart. Virginia Weasley, your heart is all but true." Sabrina Couton walked away, leaving Ginny to wallow in her own sorrow. It was then that Ginny realized that Draco can only truly love her if she is Ginny. Not Virginia. Ginny Weasley.  
  
----------- 


	3. Sheer Bliss

Ginny used a Reverse Potion, and cleaned up her attitude. Virginia disappeared as quickly as she had appeared, and it was back to Ginny Weasley. Ginny knew what was right, but she was going to miss the startled looks from Draco...  
  
Sabrina was friends with Ginny again, and all was forgiven. Ginny went through a few weeks of Hogwarts with confused looks from students. They were relieved to find Ginny again. Ginny was grateful for Sabrina. Sabrina was her voice of reason. Without her, she'd be hopeless. Ginny was more than grateful; she was eternally grateful.  
  
------------  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was constantly thinking of Ginny. Draco was in love with Ginny Weasley. How was he, Death-Eater-in-training, going to be able love Ginny, and not be ridiculed?  
  
And still, Ginny was so sweet, so beautiful...so...so amazing. Draco was 17-years-old. He had to have enough guts to do this. It was then that he decided what to do.  
  
------------  
  
Sabrina and Ginny were talking under the Beech Tree one Sunday morning, when Draco walked over. "Ginny, can I...talk to you?" Ginny almost fainted. With some pushing from Sabrina, she got up, and followed Draco to a spot where they could not be heard.  
  
"G-Ginny? I-I don't know how to say this, b-but..." Draco stuttered.  
  
"I love you." Ginny finished for him.  
  
Draco was speechless. He was in love. She loved him back. It was bliss. Sheer bliss. Draco kissed Ginny. Ginny kissed him back. Hand in hand, they walked back to the castle, while Sabrina watched from afar. "I knew she could do it," she said to herself.  
  
------------  
  
Now was the time for Ginny to reveal her secret to the world. Well, she was starting with Ron...and Harry...and Hermione....she grew nervous at just the thought. Sabrina was there for her. She waited outside the Gryffindor common room with Draco as Ginny went in to talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Erm...Ron...I-I need to tell you something..." Ginny began. Ron turned around, obviously confused. Harry and Hermione waited.  
  
"I-I'm in love." Ron's jaw almost hit the floor. Harry and Hermione remained slightly calmer.  
  
"Erm...would you mind saying who?" Hermione said gently.  
  
"D-D-Draco...Malfoy."  
  
Oh, boy. Ron screamed so loud, the floor was shaking. Harry just gaped, but Hermione was utterly calm.  
  
"Oh, Ron! I know it's shocking, but Ginny can't control her-"  
  
"So that's what's been going on, huh? You've been dying your hair and acting like a jerk just so you can impress that...that git! And then you go and tell me you love him? Oh, please! You wouldn't know true love if it hit you in the face. You certainly-"  
  
"RON! Grow up!" Hermione shouted. "Does Draco know?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "He's outside."  
  
They couldn't restrain Ron from running out into the corridor. 


	4. A True Heart

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny raced after Ron. Ron already had his wand out with Draco cornered.  
  
"What'd you think you're doing? Trying to use my sister? Like some toy?" Ron was angry. He was practically drooling; he spat out his words.  
  
"No, Ron, trust me-I'm not trying anything...I really love her." Ron stopped. Draco had said those words with such sincerity, that Ron couldn't help but believe it. Ron looked from Ginny, to Draco, and then went back into the common room, and up to his dormitory. Harry was about to follow, but Ginny stopped him.   
  
"No, Harry. This is between my brother and I." Ginny went up into the boys dormitories, even if she wasn't allowed. This was more important.  
  
"Oh, well, Ginny, I guess you've got your boyfriend. Happy now? And if he breaks your heart don't come crawling to me." Ron said in anguish.  
  
"Ron, I really love him. You saw how sincere he was. Would I ever lie to you? I knew you'd be upset, but you have to trust me. Draco isn't going over to the dark side. He-he kissed me."  
  
"HE WHAT?!"  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"Alright. So he kissed you. It didn't mean anything."  
  
"Oh, but it did. I felt like it was meant to be. Like it was what I'd been waiting for all my life. Ron, I felt something. This isn't puppy love. It's true. And a very good friend of mine once said 'True love can only blossom from a true heart.' Ron, if this love is true, then so is his heart. "  
  
"Okay. I'll try to tolerate him."  
  
"Oh, and erm...would you mind not telling Mum?"  
  
"Okay." He smiled.  
  
--------------  
  
Draco knew that neither the Weasleys or his family would allow Ginny and Draco to ever see each other. It was going to be hard. Lucius was planning a revolt against all who opposed pure-blood wizards. Of course, the Weasley's were pure blood, but Voldemort considered them one of the worst wizarding families there could be. Lucius was going to kill off the Weasleys....He was going to kill his one love. Draco was expected to support his father. How was he to change anything?  
  
Suddenly, Draco smiled. It wouldn't be hard at all. He had enough proof to put his father in Azkaban for life. Voldemort's old school things, torture items, the works, were all in his own Manor. Would he be able to turn his father in? The thought seemed wrong...  
  
And yet, Mr. Lucius Malfoy was as hard as he looked. He had to deal with pain and punishment all his life. He never got a single hug from his mother or father. There was a gap in his heart where love would fit.  
  
Ginny filled that gap. Ginny was loved him, and he loved her. That was all that mattered.  
  
--------------  
  
"Ginny!" Draco called down the corridor, and Ginny looked up and smiled. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"My father wants to kill all the half-bloods. Your family is first on the list." Draco said sorrowfully.  
  
"B-but we're not half-bloods. Not that it matters, of course." Ginny added, blushing.  
  
"He says you disgrace the wizard name. But it's not true, Ginny! My father disgraces the wizard name! I've decided, that I have enough proof to turn him in to the Ministry. He could be sent to Azkaban for life."  
  
"But, the dementors are rebelling. He could get out as easily as he got back in..."  
  
"Not if I can help it. I promise you, Ginny. You will be okay. Just don't send any owls to your parents for the time being. They could be intercepted." With that, Draco raced off, obviously to go contact the Ministry.  
  
--------------  
  
Ginny told Ron, who told Harry, who told Hermione. They were shocked, but for some reason they felt able to trust Draco. They hadn't seen Draco for a week, but Ginny never lost hope.  
  
It wasn't until after a week, that Draco rapped on the wall of the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny jumped up and raced outside. Draco gave her a hug.  
  
"It's going to be alright. Ginny, my dad's in Azkaban. Plus, they've given me a sizable reward." Draco grinned.  
  
"What're you going to do with the money?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
--------------  
  
Months went by. Before long, Draco was graduating, and Ginny was on the Hogwarts Express for home. Ginny was elated. Her family would be safe...for now, anyway. She was going to miss Draco over the summer. He was so sweet...loving...caring...and you can't deny he is annoyingly handsome.   
  
--------------  
  
When Mrs. Weasley saw Ginny, she was relieved to see Virginia was gone. It was her beautiful, kind, fun-loving daughter again. She was pleased to see the fiery red hair again as well. Just one thing seemed odd. Ginny seemed to have matured a lot during the months she spent at Hogwarts. It almost saddened Mrs. Weasley, for she was losing her baby.  
  
--------------  
  
Mrs. Weasley was cooking one of her outstanding meals in August when the doorbell rang. "RON! Get that door! I'm up to my elbows in breadcrumbs, here!"   
  
"Uhm, Mrs. Weasley...Ron can't get the door right now. I'll do it. He's on the bad end of one of Ginny's Bat Bogie spells again."  
  
"Ugh. Very well, Harry dear."  
  
Harry opened the Weasley's door, and he was alarmed at the person behind it. Harry never thought he'd find Draco Malfoy, his sworn enemy, standing in front of the burrow. It took him a while for the idea to sink in, but he managed to let him in.  
  
"I need to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Draco said plainly.  
  
--------------  
  
Hermione and Ginny were sitting in Ginny's room, where Hermione was patiently trying to stop Ginny from panicking. They had kicked out Ron and Hermione, who had to satisfy themselves with going to Diagon Alley, since they obviously weren't wanted in The Burrow today.  
  
"Ginny, relax. I'm sure your parents won't do anything rash." Hermione said softly.  
  
"Hermione, it's Draco Malfoy downstairs talking to my parents! Who knows what he may be saying...he doesn't know how to handle them! Why hadn't he let me tell them?"  
  
"Because Draco still has a bit of an ego that needs to be deflated, that's why." Hermione said plainly. 


	5. Marry Me?

Authors Note: I'm trying to update quickly. This ff seems like it's going to come out pretty long...  
  
Ginny was almost numb. She was going to lose the love of her life; she was going to be alone again watching him from afar. Hermione gave her a hug, and words of encouragement, but she remained stiff as a board and each word went in one ear and out the other. I'm going to lose him, she thought. It's been only a few months. I'm going to lose the love of my life. It's all going to be over. Draco will be gone.   
  
They had sent the boys to Diagon Alley; it gave Ginny a relief. She was grateful that Hermione was there. Sabrina was all the way across the country, visiting her Aunt. She tried to come but she couldn't. Ginny started to cry. She was probably overreacting, but with no sign of Draco coming up, Ginny was starting to panic. It wasn't for another half an hour that she heard footsteps. Probaby Dad probably coming to ground me...from Draco. Or Mum about to lecture me about love.  
  
But she was wrong. It wasn't Mr. or Mrs. Weasley. It was Draco. Ginny jumped up and fell into his arms. How they fitted together so perfectly as they hugged...like they were made for each other. Ginny couldn't feel happier; she half-expected Draco to be beaten to a bloody pulp.  
  
Hermione slipped out unnoticed.   
  
Draco began, "Ginny, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, w-would you..." He was at a lost for words.  
  
"Marry me?" Ginny finished for him and smiled.  
  
Draco slipped the ring on her finger. It was a band of rubies with a diamond in the center. How beautiful. "I thought, you might prefer red and white to green and white." Ginny smiled, and Draco kissed her. "Your Mum and Dad did make me agree to some terms. We aren't to be married until your 18, and you can't leave The Burrow until after you've left Hogwarts."  
  
"I can deal with that, for what it's worth." Ginny smiled.  
  
--------------  
  
It wasn't long before Ginny was back on the train to Hogwarts, where she explained to Sabrina word for word what had happened over the summer.  
  
"You're kidding!" Sabrina gaped.  
  
Ginny showed her the ring as proof of her engagement. All the Gryffindor girls goggled and giggled over it. Ginny felt like she was on top of the world.  
  
At Hogwarts, she corresponded with Draco daily. Draco had taken over his father's manor, and made it look so much more...like a home. It was where they'd live after the marriage. After the marriage...Ginny never thought she would say those words in the same sentence and refer it to herself. It seemed so unreal. Still, she was growing up. Ginny felt almost sick at the thought. She would soon be leaving her second home. It was going to be hard...but she was going to be moving on. She would become a reporter for the Daily Prophet, while Draco was going to become an Auror. It seemed odd, considering his family.  
  
--------------  
  
Draco kept talking about "The Great War". It was going to be a war against Voldemort. He himself was organizing it. He would spend days on end getting people to support him. And it was all under complete secrecy. Anyone who told would suffer from "Chronic Cruciatus". It was a spell Draco had developed himself, and it caused extreme pain. He made this very, very clear to anyone who thought they could try.  
  
It was going to be hard, painful, and extremely risky. Anyone willing to try would be risking their lives for the freedom of all others. Families could be torn apart. Ginny would worry more and more as she heard about it. Draco was risking his life for freedom. Freedom from Voldemort and Death Eaters. A freedom so far away, and yet, so near.   
  
Already, he had a long list of people willing to help. He had shown it to Ginny the day before she left for Hogwarts. On it was Ron and Hermione. Ginny would help, but she wasn't old enough. Sure, she would have left Hogwarts by the time it started, but she wouldn't be fully prepared. Sabrina and Hermione were going to stay at The Burrow with her. They were going to stay for that week, praying for the people fighting for their freedom, and safety. 


	6. Not for sure

Her last year at Hogwarts came and went. Before long, it was June, and she was ready to embark on a career as a reporter for the Daily Prophet. She was boarding the Hogwarts express for the last time...she was never going to be at this place again. Being a Gryffindor was great. She enjoyed every minute she spent at Hogwarts..well, not ever minute. There was the time she spent at Hogwarts, and the time when she learned she hated Harry, and that had broken her heart. But, she enjoyed most of it. Even when she got detention, or had to survive through Defense Against The Dark Arts with Umbridge.   
  
She thought back on the times when Malfoy had made fun of her...when he had found insults and ways upset her everyday. It had been terrible. Ginny never expected to be engaged with Draco Malfoy. But when you know true love, you know a true heart.  
  
She rode on the train that sunny day in June. McGonagall had tears in her eyes; Dumbledore waving proudly. They were all proud of themselves. They had never expected to come close to seventh year. Most students expected to have been expelled by then...except for Hermione. Hermione always knew she'd make it.  
  
Ginny and Sabrina sat next to each other, tears streaming down their cheeks. Hogwarts had become a second home. They both knew that they wouldn't be back any time soon.  
  
-------------  
  
Draco took Ginny's hands in his and explained how he was going to leave her. Ginny was crying. He was leaving to fight in The Great War. One curse could kill him...and that would be the end. He wanted to know that she loved him. That their love was true. Ginny repeated a phrase that would dwell in her heart always.  
  
True love can only blossom from a true heart.  
  
Draco kissed her. A long, passionate kiss, before he left. She went into her room, sat down, and cried, long, and hard. She cried for her fiancee, she cried for her brothers, she cried for her school, she cried for everything. It was while she was crying that Ron came in.  
  
"Ginny? I know this is hard...but I wanted to say goodbye. I'm leaving in the morning." Ron came and sat down.  
  
"Just...promise me things will be okay." Ginny sobbed.  
  
"Ginny..."  
  
"Promise me!"  
  
"I-I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't guarantee everything will be okay. People are going to die. But I can promise that no matter what happens, we'll all be here."  
  
--------  
  
That night, Ginny watched her ring glisten in the moonlight. Yes, true love lasts forever. Perhaps, she'll be able to make it through her life in one piece. She counted off the names of her brothers, her friends, her family, and Draco, in prayer as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: I thought I'd end here, because it sort of leaves room for a sequel, if I decide. Rate it! 


End file.
